


Great is the Fall

by VanaTuivana



Series: Be or Become [10]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark, Drabble Collection, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/pseuds/VanaTuivana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the River, enemy, lover: I am called Great — so I wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great is the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt inviting writers to become the river Anduin. The title is stolen from the Fall of Gondolin and really belongs to Turgon, but it seemed appropriate for Boromir as well.

I am the River,  
enemy, lover:  
I am called Great —  
and I wait.

There is a Man,  
stumbling, alone,  
proud, unbending,  
to me wending:

Him I love,  
tested and proved;  
no wish to drown him! —  
I will crown him.

Him I wait for,  
warrior, traveller,  
known and unknown,  
to carry him home.

Him I yearn for,  
hider, revealer,  
conqueror, king:  
my all things.

Him I feel,  
phantasm and real,  
shiver and salt,  
never grow old.

Him I sense,  
battling and tense;  
gone now —  
not long now —

I am the River,  
enemy, lover:  
I am called Great —  
so I wait.


End file.
